I Think You Are Mistaken
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Connor is having a hard time dealing since the break up of his non-relationship with Oliver. It becomes worse when he finds out that Oliver has clearly moved on. Connor finally decides to stop being mopey and vows to get over it because if Oliver can move on why can't he? Will he get over whatever is going on with him and will he ever see Oliver again?
1. Chapter 1

I know I have open and unfinished stories but I have been hit with the urge to start a new story even though my life is really hectic my mind won't deviate. I actually have two stories in mind for one pairing. I have never written for a pairing of the same sex so I am not always going to know all of the particulars especially when they are the opposite sex of me. I can only write for people in general so that will be my mindframe. Both stories I will make for this couple will be the same types of characters they are in my head only thing different will be the situations. This is my favorite couple on the show and I am so fascinated with them and hope Conrad Ricamora will get more screentime because I already love the dynamic and chemistry between him and Jack Falahee. Also I don't own the characters except my original characters and the characters I don't own belong to ABC-Disney Group and Shondaland Productions. Also please do not read if you don't like same-sex relationships because this clearly will be one and I don't like shaming of any kind and it won't be tolerated on any work of mine.

Connor's POV

This case has finally ended and I can finally be free from the house of doom. As much as I know that this internship of sorts will look killer on my resume I am just tired of this shit. Professor Keating has expectations grander then what the human brain is capable of and her associates quiet attack dogs waiting to unleash on us. I am aimlessly driving because the work I have been doing lately is definitely mind-numbing. I put the car in park and as I am ready to get out the car I realize I am not my building!: don't even know why I am here. I don't want to be here because it burns with rejection and hurt. I am in front of Oliver's building and it fucking hurts. It has been a couple of week since Oliver broke up with me but is it really breaking up if we weren't boyfriends. Even though I said we weren't it sure felt like we were and it certainly feels like a breakup. I have felt like I have been on autopilot since Oliver told me to get out of his life. I wanna say I don't know why I slept with Pax but I honestly do.

Oliver was getting to close and his status in my life was taunting me. When I was talking to Pax he was talking about should he be jealous of some boyfriend and as much as my mind wanted to deny it I paused and thought about Oliver. I shouldn't have to pause because this is my life and I am supposed to be able to do what I want at all times in my personal life! It angered me that I had to pause. I had to be rid of this and this was the best way how. Oliver had too much power and I knew this was a way to get that power back. After it was all said and done I didn't feel how I expected. I felt powerless and guilty for doing this.

I fucked another guy and all I can do is think about Ollie and how much it would hurt him. I became one of those people who overlooked him and made him feel he wasn't worth it and Ollie is worth everything I have. To top it all off fucking Pax killed himself. I am fucking sick to my stomach with how everything turned out. I can't stay here any longer before I do something I could regret and feel even more pathetic especially after the last time I was over here. Oliver moved on that was clear with some beefy guy. Whatever I may not be as big as the guy but I am certainly better looking. That douche had the nerve to tell me if I cared for Oliver I would stay away... Who is he to tell me what to do? I feel like its always been one-sided most of my life and I always get the short-end of the stick.

I start the car and race out of there and decide to go home. It feels weird to go home at this time though. Between Keating and the time I spent with Oliver I was hardly ever at home except to change and shower. This is welcome though I miss my family and they can help me get over this. For someone who pretended we were more Oliver sure moves on pretty quick but whatever. If he can move on so can I this isn't even the worst thing that has ever happened to me so I will be fine. I wait at the stoplight absurdly long... How long has this light been red? It feels like I have been here for way too long and it doesn't help that I am the only car at a four way stop. The car is too quiet I decide to turn on the radio to ease my nerves.

The first song to reach my ears is One Republic's Apologize and I think really universe... Stop trying to make stay stuck on Oliver. Thank Jesus freaking Christ the damn light turns green. I proceed to go and I shut the radio back off. I don't need this shit I got enough crap to deal with. I start to hear this crunching sound before I realize my car is rolling over and I am still in it. My head must have hit the windshield because I can feel blood trickling down my face and my eyes start to get cloudy. I hear running and screaming but it starts to get more distant. I know I need to get out of the car but I just get so sleepy and all I can seem to think about is I definitely won't be getting home relatively early or at all. I wonder to myself is this going to be my death? If so Keating is going to be super pissed at me for not showing up to work on time or ever again. I like to think that I make a difference to her team and that it might actually matter that I am gone but then again if Oliver can move on swiftly why can't they? I wasn't close to any of them so it wouldn't be hard for them to get by. At least I have three people I can count on to come to my funeral.

**I have really gotten into this show and I binged on the first five episodes and was quite upset when I got through them all because that meant I would have to wait once a week to get my fix. This story will follow some canon but not everything because of how they will serve my story. The three people Connor speaks about coming to his funeral are people in his family. People he can always depend on and he knows he can be the less cocky/confident façade that he puts on for the world. I am writing the second chapter as soon as a I post this and it will be in Oliver's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

Phillip has been a welcome distraction since that mess Connor happened. I can't believe he thought it was fucking okay to have sex with other guys while he was with me. How could someone think it would be okay to fuck another person and then come back to my bed? Anytime he felt like I was getting to close he reminded me that I wasn't his boyfriend. If I wasn't your boyfriend why was your free time spent with me, fucking me, kissing me, having dinner with me and watching movies with me. That seems like a relationship to me and that fucker messed with my head. Fuck him and his bullshit and Phillip is better than Connor. He is a better human being than Connor that treats me with respect and wants to be my boyfriend...

The only thing is I can't bring myself to actually call him that because I have this small inkling of hope that Connor will come back to me and apologize. I have a hope that he will come to my door and want to be boyfriends for real. I must be some undercover masochist because all I want is Connor back but I need him to have respect for me. Fucking people than coming back to me is not okay because STDs are real and sometimes I wonder if that ever crossed his mind that he could mess with the wrong person and it affect me. Condoms can break and shit happens and I can catch something from a guy I already started falling for the first time I met him. The ultimate slap in the face wasn't him fucking that guy for information even though that put big red flags in my head about my actual worth in his eyes it was him saying that "I like you, actually" like it could be such a foreign idea that I could actually be liked in a romantic way. That hurt more than anything and reinforced things that I have tried for years to get pass.

Phillip is trying to make me his boyfriend but I am the hesitant one now. I know it's wrong I feel like I am using the guy but I don't want to settle. I know what my dumb heart wants but Connor doesn't give two shits about me or my feelings or he would have called or just try to contact me! Maybe I should just move on with Phillip. He really seems to care about me and the sex is good not as great as it was with he who will not be named but it is still good. Phillip can take me out in public and not just hide in my apartment until my ass is sore. Plus he has a job that doesn't have insane and unorthodox hours. He wants to hold my hand outdoors and I want that but I just wish it could be someone else's hand. I know I am starting to go nuts because I could have sworn a couple of nights I heard Connor's voice but Phillip just said it was a pizza delivery guy who got the right apartment number but the wrong building.

Connor is still being inserted in my life and its difficult to move past it because I feel so deeply for him. It is starting to effect my productivity at work only because my co-workers always ask about the hot guy who chose me out of any of them. Like I couldn't hit on by an attractive man... I ask if I can work at home for the week and maybe that wasn't such a good idea because they are some stark reminders of Connor there and my mind rehashes some recent memories not of sex but of caring moments which made me sure that Connor felt more than a sexual attraction for me. It is the early afternoon and I get a text from Phillip saying that he is down for an impromptu date if I am and I think to myself duh. I tell him yes I would like that.

Before I can really relish what I am going to do before my date I get a call from an unknown number but the area code is 215 so its local so I just pick up.

"Hello..." I am wondering who could this be?

"Hello is this Oliver..." It is a female voice that I vaguely remember.

"Yes this is he, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ugh yes my name is Milena...Milena Walsh..." when she says her last name I feel like a weight dropped hard upon me and I feel my anger coming back at anyone connected to that jerk who hurt me. "Hi, Oliver I was calling in regards to Connor. I tried calling you last night but I was unsuccessful." I remember why I felt I heard her voice before she left me a voicemail about Connor and I didn't bother listening to the whole thing because Connor is too much of a coward to tell me anything on his own he has to have others do it. I put the voicemail in the trash where it deserves to be.

"Well now I can see why you were unsuccessful I don't care to hear about Connor. You tell him he should be man enough to fight his own battles instead of sending others." The woman who I am guessing is related to Connor somehow since they have the same last name and she is calling about him just gasped loudly.

"Connor has always fought his own battles." I roll my eyes at the sentence the guy is so afraid to ever be seen for what he is so I doubt it.

"Yeah right." I don't feel like arguing with the person who is probably the president of the Connor Walsh fan club so hang up. I tell Phillip don't be late and I start to get ready for my date.

Phillip ends up taking me to some nice French restaurant and we have a nice time and I force myself to smile because this is what I wanted. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me and I am finally getting that and I like it and hate it at the same time. I feel like a user and Phillip either doesn't notice or doesn't want to notice it. Does that make it okay? Maybe Phillip can be what I need to make myself forget what could have been...

Throughout the dinner two things nagged at me. I realized I was incredibly rude with Connor's relative. I was unleashing my anger on any Walsh and she was nothing but polite to me. Just because I am angry with Connor it doesn't mean I can just transfer that anger to people who happens to be related to him. Why was she calling me anyway? If Connor wants to talk to me he should so it himself... He is the Walsh I want to speak with. The other thing that nags me is that I thought I heard Connor's voice that one night when Phillip was over. He said it was some pizza guy in the wrong building and that could happen but is my head playing tricks on me or was Connor there?

I don't want to ask Phillip because I feel like it will turn into a fight and he will probably accuse me of not believing him and I don't want to ruin this nice night by bringing something like that up.

"So how about a nightcap?" That is just his code for do you want to get fucked tonight and honestly I don't.

"I can't I have work that I have to finish that I fell behind with. My boss was nice enough to let me take the work home and complete it there but I have to actually get it done before the deadline." I am telling him a half-truth. He isn't the person I would make an exception for.

"Come on Ollie we both know you are a tech genius." I don't like him calling me Ollie!

"You know I don't like to be called that but I am being serious. if I don't meet my deadline it will be my boss in the hot seat as well as me. I maybe a tech genius as you say but the work I do takes a lot of time and I won't be sleeping tonight at all. This date was a supposed to be a welcome distraction for what is waiting for me at home."

"All right...All right so not tonight but sometime soon right?"

"Yeah sometime soon maybe this weekend if I can get all my work in control."

"I hate seeing you run yourself ragged I can't help but think it is because of your ex..." I see the kind of guy he is. He tries to find an opening just to bash Connor. He does it quite a bit and honestly its fucking annoying how am I supposed to get over someone if they keep being thrown in my face?

"I really don't see the need to bring him up. I had a hard time but I am getting over it." My curt response has him frowning and I don't care because he already opened the door to making my pleasant evening out less pleasant.

"Are you sure you are ready to move on because I can give you space if that's what you need..." I kind of want to tell him shut up because he is being full of shit. This is his definition of space. He will try to hangout with me under the pretenses of being a good guy and its not really hanging out as friends it is dating. This is a date not some mere hangout the prices on the menu tell me just that. He is just trying to say the right thing and I kind of want to scream stop trying to bring this back to Connor just because we can't fuck tonight. It is like the opposite problem but the same end result as when I was with Connor.

"I am fine I just would like to take this slowly. If that isn't something you are looking for than I don't want you to feel like you are wasting your time." Some of my annoyance can't help but shine through.

"That isn't what I meant I'm just saying I don't want you to feel that you have to try to move on faster just because I like you. I want you to be sure this is something you want." I feel the façade coming up and I give him a fake smile that has fooled almost everyone.

"This is something I want." The lie slips right through my teeth with ease and to make it seem like less of a lie I grab his hand and it does the trick. It works and I should feel more guilt but I don't because I need to think of myself first and this rebound is not going to last but it is what I need for now. The guilt will settle in later but for now I am going to do what I want and fuck what anyone else thinks.

**This is my second chapter and I wanted people to see the Oliver in my head is feeling similar to Connor even though he had the initiative to move on he is still finding himself going back to the times he was with Connor. I saw the episode tonight and it completely changed a whole segment of my story but maybe it was for the better. On the episode that just aired they never said Oliver's new guy's name so I went with the first name in my head so that's going to be his name here. Phillip is trying to be Oliver's boyfriend but he knows that it can be threatened with the emergence of Connor in this story. In my head that's why he said if Connor cared at all for Oliver he wouldn't contact him. It broke me a little to see that but I doubt the nameless guy will stay long. Back to the story what happened to Oliver? I introduced his sister via a phone conversation with Oliver and he was quite rude with her. She previously left him a message he didn't even bother to listen too. What's on the message?**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor's POV

"Connor it's time to wake up now we have to get ready for school." I haven't had to have my sister wake me up for school in years. I open my eyes and my sister doesn't look past the age of twelve. This is so weird what's going on? Am in some sort of weird parallel universe? I look at my body and this looks like the body I had when I was eight. My sister grabs my hand and takes me to the bathroom and tells me to get ready. I look in the mirror and sure enough I look like I was when I was eight. I get ready for a day I probably know nothing about. I go to my room and like on autopilot I start to put on my old school uniform.

I get downstairs and I take my place without really thinking about it. I sit next to My Lena and I see Luna is a baby here. I think I am living my memories because this looks a typical morning from my childhood only thing is my parents.

"Connie, how are you this morning?" The light-accented voice is a voice I could never forget because it's the sound of my home.

"Oi, Mama! I am good! How are you mama?" I feel like I am having an out of body experience because I see my mom turn around from the stove and she is bringing food with her. She is putting waffles and sausage on my plate and giving me my mandatory kiss on the cheek and I just feel her love coming through to me and it strikes my heart hard like a hammer. Remembering how I didn't want to grow up and just staying like this where my mom could still pick me up in her arms hope she never let me go.

"Well I am feeling better than ever now that you are here." My mom used say the same thing to me every single day and it put the same smile on my face as the days go by. I see my dad reading the newspaper and he looks better on this morning and he gives me his secret smile only reserved for me. Sitting next to my dad is my Uncle Jonas feeding Luna her breakfast. My Lena is speaking to me making small talk before we go to school I guess. This was a typical morning in our house and I don't want to leave this perfect world because all the people who love me most are sitting with me in the same space and my laughs feel just a little bit more hearty. I can just stare at my mom and she can look back at me which feels more powerful than a picture.

"Okay I am going to get your backpacks you two finish up and wash your hands."

"Yes, mommy." My sister and I say at the same time. We take turns bringing our plates to the sink and then we wash our hands and my dad says he is going to take us to school today! Today must be a really good day for my dad and I love when that happens because I love my daddy. My sister grabs my hand and we walk to the front of our door where our mommy is waiting for us with our backpacks.

My mom hugs my sister first and covers her face with kisses saying she loves her so much. It is like we are five years old again and she doesn't want us to leave the house to go to school.

"Mama that is too much!" My sister tries to act like she is too cool but she secretly loves our mom's atrention.

"Mommy it's not too much for me!" I never get tired of my mommy's kisses.

"That's right of course it is not too much for you. Quem é o meu Teddy favorito?" She holds me tight and I return the sentiment as much as my eight year old body allows me.

"Eu sou mama, eu sou..." My mom just showers me with love and says Eu te amo over and over again.

"If you don't stop know they may never even get to school." I hear my father teasing my mother and she reluctantly let's go like it pains her and it makes me want to bring her in my arms again.

"Bye Mommy." I wave my mom bye and take my dad's hand as Lena and I go to the car.

The ride to school was a short and filled with sounds of the radio and I always just stared at the rearview mirror to catch my father's face as he drove us. Every now and then he would catch me and give me a silly face that made me laugh. We get to our school and Lena and I get our stuff.

"Bye Uncle Di" Lena is already slamming the passenger car door and I almost do the same and some thing sways me to do something.

"Bye daddy, I love you." I give my dad a kiss on the cheek and proceed to get out from the backseat.

"Connor buddy, I love you too!" My dad and I share a moment and he pats my head and I get out the car. My sister is on the sidewalk and has her hand extended to me. She always walks me to class even though her side of the school is on the other side.

I pretty much have a typical good day at school best time is recess. I get to run around with my friends and play boxball. After recess we get to eat which is the second best time in school. I see my mom made me an awesome sandwich and she even let me have oreos today. It sucks when lunch time is over because we have to back to class and do work. Yuck I wish school could just be recess and lunch. As it starts to get really boring in class the PA system and a lady voice starts talking.

"Ms. Stanton will you please excuse Connor Walsh his mother is here to pick him up..."

"All right." Ms. Stanton my teacher comes over and tells me what assignments are to be done for homework and I get extra because some of them are actually classwork. I look to my friend Dennis and he just shrugs. Ms. Stanton's teaching assiatant Sonya escorts me to the office and my mood shifts. The lady over the PA said my mom was here to pick me up but I don't see my mom. I don't even see Lena. My mom would picks us both up not just me.

"Connor are you ready to go?" Those words comes from a voice that pains me. It makes me tighten my hold to Sonya's hand. I don't want to leave because there has been a mistake.

"Connor don't be a brat now we have to go." Her mean voice is really starting to get to me and my feet stay glued to the ground. I can feel the weight of many eyes upon me and it just makes me more uncomfortable. I know I won't have much time but I drop my backpack and start running. My feet take me to a place I think I might be safe and I start banging on the door.

A man opens the door and looks confused when he sees no one but he isn't looking down I step forward and pull on his pants. He looks down at me alarmed and he ushers me in probably because I look like I am a crazy.

"Connor what are you doing here?" I came to the right place because I feel the breath I held for so long being released. My Lena comes toward me and she looks at me and knows I am not well. She talks to her teacher and explains that I am her brother and asks if she can be excused from class for ten minutes and teacher wants to say no but its stopped when someone from the office presents themselves and says my sister and I have been excused from our classes for the remainder of the day.

Lena gets her stuff and holds my hand because she surely must see how scared I am. We make our way to the office and I don't know why I have to re-live this day. I feel the fear of my eight year old self.

"Connor get away from her and get your stuff I don't have time for this." My grip gets tighter. My Lena won't let anything happen to me.

"He isn't going anywhere with you! You have no right to come here and do this." I love her more than words can explain she is my warrior.

"I have every right I had to carry that ungrateful little brat for nine months! I am his mother!"

"No you are not! You forfeit that right a long time ago and you are not leaving with him while I can still breathe. I want to call our mother." She directs the last part of her statement to one of the office secretaries and they take us to the phone. She calls our house and mama is still there and says she will be right there. We wait in chairs and one of the office ladies gives me a dum dum and it makes me feel a little better. The school security guard has the lady far enough from me where I don't have to be afraid of her taking me away.

About fifteen minutes after I ate my dum dum I see my mom come into the office and she isn't happy. I remember to hide the evidence of my lollipop. Thank goodness it was the cream soda or my mommy could tell I ate the sweet. She explains to the principal that the lady is to never to come here and pick me up and helping her facilitates a crime. She tells them the lady is to stay at least three hundred feet from me at all times and isn't allowed to pick me up. She asks the security guard if he could get her to leave.

The lady leaves but she gives me an angry look before she does and I am glad that this time my mommy is here to protect me.

I run to my mama and put my arms out and she picks me up. I let it out and cry my heart out. I was so scared that this lady may take me away.

"Connie its okay its all over we can go home." My mom signs us both out of school. My mom carries me all the way to the car. I feel much better as time passes by and I don't know why but mom has stopped the car before we reached home. I turn my head and see an ice cream shop! Mommy is going to buy us ice cream!

"Come on you two we have time before we have to get home let's get some ice cream." I feel a little guilty because I had a sweet already.

We get into the ice cream house and My Lena is getting the cone she wants.

"Connie what kind of ice cream do you want?'

"I want the one with the cookies in it but the nice lady in the school office gave me a dum dum." I don't want to lie to my mom its okay not to get ice cream if it means I don't lie to her.

"Well thank you for telling me you had a lollipop before I buy you another sugary treat but you can still have ice cream. You know they have two types of ice cream with cookie in it?" Two different types of ice cream with cookies in it?

"Can I have both in a cup?"

"Of course you can!"

I tell the ice cream lady what kind of ice cream I want and my mom orders something too. My sister already got what she wanted and isn't waiting for us to start eating it. It is just us eating our ice cream and I can feel the calm returning to my body my mother always has the ability to make me feel whole without even a word. My Lena might be my protector but my mother is everything.

**That is a glimpse into the early life of Connor. Some maybe wondering why I decided to include this in my story and the reason is simple events in Connor's life will shape him in good ways and in bad. You get a glimpse in his imperfect childhood. You can be left to think why I made his childhood like this but everything serves a purpose. Connor is living in the past at the moment will he ever come to the present? Is he dead? If not will he have the will to fight to live? Will Oliver ever find out about Connor fatal or near-fatal accident? Well we will see won't we. **


End file.
